Ein Tag in Hogsmeade
by saule-pleureur
Summary: Drittes Schuljahr, Ron und Hermine sind zusammen in Hogsmeade.
1. Chapter 1

Hallo! Erst mal muss ich erwähnen, dass das hier die Stelle aus dem dritten Film ist, wo Ron und Hermine die Heulende Hütte betrachten. (Ich hoffe, ihr wisst, welche Stelle ich meine.) Ich ärgere mich immer noch, dass Malfoy und Harry dazwischengefunkt haben! Auf jeden Fall hätte da lieber das hier passieren sollen...

Ein Tag in Hogsmeade – Kapitel 1 

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley und Hermine Granger waren in ihrem dritten Jahr in Hogwarts. Sie waren die besten Freunde und hatten schon etliche spannende und gefährliche Abenteuer miteinander erlebt...

Heute war einer der seltenen Tage, an denen alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse das nahe am Schloss liegende Dorf Hogsmeade besuchen durften.

Harry hatte es allerdings nicht geschafft, eine Einverständniserklärung von den Dursleys zu bekommen, ohne die er das Dorf nicht besuchen durfte.

Also waren Ron und Hermine allein losgezogen. Harry tat ihnen zwar Leid, aber insgeheim freuten sich beide doch, mit dem anderen allein sein zu können. Sie waren einfach vernarrt ineinander.

Es war ein kalter, aber trotzdem schöner, Tag. Der Schnee lag zentimeterdick und knirschte unter ihren Füßen, als Ron und Hermine darüber spazierten.

Jetzt waren sie ganz alleine in Hogsmeade, wo an jeder Straßenecke Pärchen knutschten, alle händchenhaltend in den nächsten Laden liefen oder goldene Engelchen bei _Madam Poodyfoots_ Konfetti auf die ebenfalls knutschenden Besucher warfen.

Man sah beinahe niemanden alleine herumlaufen.

Ron und Hermine spazierten durch Hogsmeade, ganz gemütlich und zufrieden. Sie kamen gerade aus den _Drei Besen. _Dort war es herrlich warm gewesen und sie hatten sich mit ein paar leckeren Butterbieren den Mut angetrunken, wieder in den Schnee zurückzukehren.

Sie wollten sich die Heulende Hütte anschauen, die auf einem Hügel ganz in der Nähe stand. Es gab viele Geistergeschichten um sie und sie sah wirklich gruselig aus... (Wenig konnten sie ahnen, dass sie sich irgendwann mal in ihr befinden würden!)

Dick eingemummelt in ihre Mäntel standen sie endlich auf dem Hügel und betrachteten, eher aus der Ferne, die Heulende Hütte, die still dalag.


	2. Chapter 2

Ein Tag in Hogsmeade – Kapitel 2 

Dick eingemummelt in ihre Mäntel standen sie endlich auf dem Hügel und betrachteten, eher aus der Ferne, die Heulende Hütte, die still dalag.

„Wärst du gern etwas näher?" fragte Hermine und sah Ron fragend an. (Erinnert ihr euch jetzt an die Stelle?) Ron wurde aus irgendeinem Grund knallrot und blickte sie entgeistert an. „Äh, wie?" brachte er nur hervor. „An der Heulenden Hütte?" fragte sie. Ron wurde noch röter. „Oh, ähm, eigentlich... haben wir es doch ganz gemütlich hier..."

An was er wieder gedacht hatte. War natürlich wieder nur ein Missverständnis gewesen. So wie immer. Das passierte aber auch ständig und nur ihm! Schade, dass Hermine es nicht so gemeint hatte, wie er gehofft hatte. Das wäre auch zu schön gewesen...

Hermine war geschockt. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich gefragt, dann bei seinem geschockten Gesichtsausdruck aber einen Rückzug gemacht und sich eine Ausrede einfallen lassen. Zu dumm, dass er nicht an sie herangerückt war. Wirklich, das wäre ja auch zu schön gewesen...

Sie ließ den Kopf ein wenig hängen. „Was hast du denn?" fragte Ron. Er klang besorgt. „Wenn du gerne näher an die Hütte willst, dann komme ich natürlich mit." – „Ach, nein, das ist es gar nicht, ich..." – „Ja?" – „Es ist nichts." – „Na gut, wenn du das sagst..."

Und er legte einfach so den Arm um sie. Es schien in diesem Moment allzu selbstverständlich. Doch urplötzlich wurde den beiden klar, was sie taten. Sie genossen es beide, doch Ron war wie vom Donner gerührt. Dass er sich DAS getraut hatte war wirklich phänomenal.

Keiner von den beiden machte auch nur die geringsten Anstalten, sich vom anderen zu lösen. Im Gegenteil legte Hermine ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und sie genossen es einfach beide _wahnsinnig._

Sie standen einfach so da, ganz lange. Sie wärmten sich gegenseitig und ihnen war nicht mehr kalt.

Dann fing es auch noch leicht an zu schneien und die Flocken ließen sich in ihren Haaren nieder. (Oh, wie in meiner letzten Story, aber egal, es ist so schön...)

Sie waren einfach froh, dass Harry nicht mitgekommen war.

Also Leute, ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen! Ich bitte um Reviews! Natürlich bin ich der festen Überzeugung, dass Ron und Hermine noch zusammenkommen werden. Aber für diese Szene hier und für dieses Schuljahr ist es noch zu früh. Deswegen belasse ich es so, ohne zu viel Fluff und im siebten Jahr, da wird hoffentlich was laufen!

Bis dann,

Virsing!

Eure saule-pleureur.


End file.
